


Sugar We're Going Down (In Love)

by orphan_account



Category: Original Works
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Shou,please,I'm begging you.""I don't see you on your knees."





	Sugar We're Going Down (In Love)

_"No."_

_"You haven't even heard it all,"_  he says,followed by a quiet hiss of _,"Shou!"_ when Shouyou sidesteps him.

Shouyou is more done with life than usual this particular day.He blamed it on the Sun first because it's too freaking  _bright_ but now he may as well blame the Sun-like man who's currently trailing behind him like a lost puppy.

 _"I said no."_ Hotaru's wounded puppy look may actually beone of the most adorable things in the world and Shouyou feels almost guilty because god  _damn_ it,he's strictly against animal cruelty.

He doesn't know when he began calling Hotaru,his best friend of 2 years, _adorable._

_"Shou! I'm begging you,please!"_

_"I don't see you on your knees."_

What. The. Absolute. Fuck.

Shouyou may have been composed and smirky and cool on the outside but he's  _screaming_ internally because,no,you do  _not_ tell Hotaru to get on his knees,or even something that can somehow relate to filthy,filthythings because there's a 100% chance that he will  _absolutely_ do that,with no regard of a passerby. He wonders if he can get the police to arrest himself for animal cruelty because,no,you do not kick a wounded puppy,and he had done  _just_ that.

Shouyou's train of thought is broken, _of course,_ by the remarkable sight of Hotaru getting on his knees.Oh,no,he is not okay. Shouyou wants to die.

This is Hotaru. This is his best friend. His roommate. His partner. Shouyou is  _not_ allowed to have dirty thoughts of him. He feels smaller than ever under the unintentional intense gaze of Hotaru's bright eyes. He feels judged as if Hotaru  _knows_ exactly what kind of thoughts that are swirling in Shouyou's mind. That's when it hits him.

He's not supposed to be staring at Hotaru slack-jawed. He's supposed to answer him.  _Fuuuuuuck._

He's trembling,he realizes,under Hotaru's hopeful eyes. He inhales deeply,and side-steps him as quick as he can but it still feels like an eternity to have the pressure over him. He regrets doing it so immediately because that sight was probably the most luckiest moment of his life. Double superlative intended.

But Hotaru is a stubborn bastard and there's a hand wound like a clock against his wrist.

 _"Shouyou,"_ he starts in such a soft way that it has to be illegal to have such beauty. He's suing Hotaru,that stubborn piece of shit,who is way too handsome for his own good. 

" _You know how much I love sweets. And pastries. Especially chocolate ones. And this,Shouyou,this could be the most wonderful thing in my life. I need you to be there. It's impossible for me to have the happiest occasion of my life without you by my side. Please?"_

No,there's something definitely sketchy about this. While he surely would ask Shouyou,he would never go to such measures. He would pout and go to Sachihiro. Never would he do this.

_"Please just get on with it,Hotaru-san."_

He sighs.

_"The cafe has this deal,'kay? We may eat that but we have to have a 'buddy' with us. And they're selling this pure beauty,I tell ya,just until today. I would have begged Sachi but he's taking Kenma there and I don't want to disturb them. Shou,this could be the one thing I've been waiting for my whole life. Please,tell me you're with me."_

Shouyou is just a human. Of course he says yes.

It's not that he hates Hotaru, or his obsession with sweet things, or his penchant for eating things that probably will give him diabetes. No,he doesn't hate his stupid smile and his dumb,sweater wearing,nerd self.

* * *

 

_'Just ask him on a date.'_

Kenma's words haunt him at this point. Date? No,Shouyou can't do that. Hotaru is his best friend,he's the one who has always stuck by Shouyou's side. And if there's one things he knows,it's that Hotaru does _not_ love Shouyou. And he can't risk losing him just because he has a teensy crush on him.

_'Date? Kenma,no,that's stupid. I don't want to date him.'_

Kenma had looked at him for a long time,scrutinizing him before he shaked his head,and sighed.

 _'Hiro? Some help?'_ Sachihiro had closed his book,looking a little too amused,and vaulted his way to the sofa,ignoring Kenma's soft scolding, _'No gymnastics at home.'_

 _'You don't want to date him?'_ he started. Shouyou had opened his mouth but shut up instantly when he saw Hiro's disapproving look. His stern face vanished almost as quickly as it appeared,replaced by an almost wistful one.

_'Are you sure? Are you sure when you tell us that you don't want to hold his hand? Are you sure you don't want to make him laugh and know that you're the reason that he's so happy? You're absolutely sure that at the end of a tiring day you don't want to just be welcomed by his arms and be held in them? Are you sure that you don't want to stand on your tip-toes and kiss him in public?'_

_'You sound so certain but you've never seen the way you look at him. You've never heard the way you speak of him. You're in love with him,Shouyou. You're better off admitting it.'_

Shouyou hadn't replied. Nobody said anything.

* * *

 

Now,he's seated in an undoubtedly beautiful cafe,trying to search for white hair in the crowd. The cafe is warm and bustling with people in the middle of winter,and the smell of coffee invades his nose. He thanks his good sight when he somehow manages to zero in on Hotaru's dyed hair in the middle of white,white snow.

The door opens with a slight jingle and Hotaru enters the cafe and his mouth quirks up into a huge grin when he spots Shouyou.

Shouyou doesn't deserve this kind of torture because Hotaru looks _perfect._ He's dressed in his skinny black jeans,a black turtleneck,and somehow he looks beautiful in his  _Santa's Favourite Ho_ sweater. He reaches the table swiftly and unwraps his scarf and removes his gloves,rubbing his hands,and blowing air into them. 

 _'Bit too frosty,Shou,I'm so sorry for asking you to come out in this cold.'_ he apologizes sheepishly.

 _'It's alright,Hotaru.'_ he comforts the man in front of him and gets a nod in return.

Shouyou means to start a conversation but he's interrupted by a waiter. 

_'Hello,sirs,and welcome to Leah's! Please feel free to order whenever you want!'_

He watches as Hotaru offers the waiter a charming smile.

_'Two cappuccinos,please,and the Week Special."_

The waiter rushes off and Hotaru turns to Shouyou and immediately starts his rapid fire questions.

_'Do you think I could become a mad scientist? Like,one of the evil ones who are totally kick-ass?"_

_'Totally! You'd be the grand boss of the game. Sachihiro would be your first-at-arms. Your knight,kind of."_ Shouyou chuckles out.

_'Kenma would totally be the tactition."_

_"Well,obviously,he's the only one who can keep you two knuckleheads in order. And he has a perfectly functioning brain."_

_"Hey! I'm actually really smart!"_

_"I know. You are smart,that's why you burned down your room with the chemicals you illegally brought home."_

_"That was one time,Shou! And we're getting off topic. What would you be?"_

That's when it hits him. Hotaru,Sachihiro,and Kenma had known each other for years. Hotaru was Shouyou's best friend but what was he to Hotaru? Just a friend,or maybe just a roommate. Maybe Hotaru only hung out with him to prevent awkwardness,or maybe just because he felt like he had to. Did Hotaru even like him? Did Kenma or Sachihiro hang out with him just because Hotaru told him to? 

He snaps out of his thoughts when the waiter returns.

_"Two cappuccinos,and the Couple Special! Please enjoy,sirs. You both make a great couple."_

He blinks. And blinks again. He waits for the waiter to correct his mistake,or for Hotaru to correct him. But Hotaru does no such thing. Instead,he thanks the waiter graciously. 

 _"Couple Special,"_ he hisses out questioningly as soon as the waiter leaves them.

_"Well,yeah! The pastry is the Couple Special. As soon as I heard of it,I thought I could take you out and y'know-_

_"You were asking me out?'_

Hotaru stares at him for a moment. And another. And another. And then he breaks out into loud laughter.

_"Don't laugh at me,you bastard!"_

But he doesn't. He laughs for another whole minute and then resorts to silent shaking and dramatically wiping his eyes.

Shouyou scowls. He leans back in his chair,making him appear smaller than ever,and huffs.

Which makes Hotaru laugh even harder.

 _"Shou,look at me,okay? I promise to stop laughing,Shou,just look at me."_ there it is,the illegally soft voice that makes his heart skip a beat. He scowls even harder before he looks angrily at Hotaru.

 _"Yes,I was asking you out. And I've been trying for quite a few times."_  he admits,his ears turning red.

_"What?"_

_"Well,this was the only way! I've been flirting with you for a year but you wouldn't even give me a second glance so I figured this was....."_ he trails off,and ruffles the back of his head.

 _"You've been flirting with me?"_ Shouyou repeats weakly.

 _"Yes,thank you for noticing."_ he sighs.

 _:But-I,there,me? Why?"_ he sputters off,feeling more dumb every minute.

Hotaru looks at him fondly,his smile growing gentle rather than it's usual smirky way. He shakes his head and lets out a little chuckle. He reaches forward,his hands cupping Shouyou's cheeks and pressing his lips to Shou's softly.

Oh.

He's kissing Hotaru.

_He's kissing Hotaru._

Shouyou's not sure when they pull apart but he can feel his mouth chasing Hotaru's and he gets a chuckle in return. Hotaru gazes at him and smirks a little.

 _"Why,you_ _ask",_ he starts mischievously and pretends to think for a moment before he continues," _Well,Shouyou,I would be lost without my mage."_

Shouyou pulls him into a kiss this time and as their lips meet,he swears that he feels like they're surrounded by supernovas and shooting stars.


End file.
